


Shoot The Moon

by Eurydicoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim and the girls are bff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydicoy/pseuds/Eurydicoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk needs some help from his friends to realize there's something special between him and Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot The Moon

It’s an uneventful Friday morning when Jim realizes he’s in love with Bones. 

He enjoys the last warm days of the year sitting on a bench in front of the cafeteria with Gaila and Uhura. There are young people dressed in their red Starfleet uniforms all around them and when he spots a young man who’s wearing an ugly looking eye patch he has to stop himself from chuckling.

 

Only a few days ago the same guy was treated by Bones at the clinic. Bones didn’t tell him how his patient hurt himself but it didn’t stop his best friend from complaining about ‘stupid hormonal boys’ and something about ‘who is stupid enough to play with fire while having sex anyway?!’ but Bones still insists that Jim imagined the last part.  
Before he can continue to dream about the doctor Gaila and Uhura bring him back to reality. 

 

“What do you think, Jim?” Gaila asks him out of nowhere. Shit.  
What did they talk about again? It doesn’t matter. Jim always finds an excuse.

 

“I think you’re right, Gaila. I agree!” And it seems to work because she starts to grin triumphantly.  
He already regrets his strategy when his friend immediately starts to chat about the new Admiral and his love affair, a female cadet from the engineering track. Now he’s at a total loss. Jim doesn’t care about gossip and new couples on the campus. He realizes too late that he said the last part out loud.

Uhura just looks annoyed.  
“Come on, Jim. You’re just jealous because you’re not the subject of conversation anymore.”  
Before he can think of a smart reply to that accusation Gaila interrupts them again.

 

“That’s different, Nyota. People talk about Jim when they want some dirty stories. I’m talking about love!”  
Now even Uhura looks surprised. The only thing Jim feels is confusion. God, he should’ve gone to the market to buy fresh vegetables. And maybe some peaches for Bones.

 

“Why do you think it’s love, Gaila? I’m pretty sure it’s just sex. Maybe they need to work off stress.” Uhura disturbs his daydreams again.  
Jim tries to think of an escape plan but he didn’t spend a lot of time with the girls lately and he can’t stand the sight of a pouting Gaila so he discards his plan again.  
The Orion sighs and frowns at the same time. It’s impressive and Jim’s convinced she learned that from Bones. But Bones looks a bit hotter when he does it. Maybe it’s because of the eyebrows? Or the hazel colored eyes? No, it’s because of the laugh lines around Bones’ beautiful mouth and the forehead wrinkles.

 

“Jamie said – that’s the cadet I was talking about, Jim – that she’s in love with him. She explained it to me. She talked about how happy she is when she hears his voice. And that she can’t sleep without his snoring anymore. I don’t think snoring is sexy or romantic but hey, humans can be weird. No offense!” She makes her ‘I’m – sorry – but – it’s- true – so –suck – it – up – face’ and Uhura and Jim both smile. Gaila can do whatever she wants to do and it’s always cute. No one could dislike her, it’s impossible.

 

“Anyway! She also said that she likes to spend time with him. And that she wants to share everything with him. I don’t know if she talked about clothes or food or something cheesy like her soul but I guess you know what she means. She burrows his clothes because his smell calms her nerves and she’s always worried about him. She even cooks for him every day because otherwise he’d live on nothing but pizza and sushi.  
That’s love, right? That’s how you act with Spock, Uhura. And you said you are in love with him so I’m right. It’s not an affair.”

 

Jim doesn’t give Uhura the chance to answer. Even Jim Kirk knows more about love. And because he’s a great human being he’s willing to share his knowledge with his friends.

 

“Honey, let me explain you a thing. That’s all very cute but it doesn’t mean they’re in love with. Sure, they do a lot of nice things for each other but that’s not necessarily love. She burrows his clothes. That doesn’t mean anything. I always steal Bones’ shirts because they’re bigger and much more comfortable. And yes, maybe I enjoy the fact that they still smell of Bones. Like antiseptic and coffee and just Bones. And Jamie can’t sleep without that guy’s snoring? I always open the door to Bones’ room because I can’t sleep when I can’t hear him breathe. And when he has to work the nightshift or he’s away for a few days for a medical conference then I even sleep in his bed because I miss him so much and it helps me to fall asleep. No big deal! And I cook for him because I know he hates the crap the sell at the mess. Don’t look at me like that! I’m a great cook! Anyway, I want Bones to be happy. That’s what friends do! It is fun and we can spend some time together without the stress of his job or the academy breathing down our necks. I always take pictures of things I know he’d like or that make him laugh. Did you ever hear him laugh? You should! It sounds amazing. Amazing!”

 

Jim interrupts his speech only for a second to bite into his green apple before he continues to describe the beauty of his friendship with Bones.

 

“And I never want to go out without him. Bourbon only tastes good when I share the bottle with Bonesy. And yes, I’m always happy to see him when I meet him after his shift. You know why? Because he’s my best friend! And believe me, the warmth spreading in my chest when I see him doing something cute like waking up with disheveled hair or yawning like a toddler doesn’t mean anything, Gaila. Hell yes, sometimes I’d even like to kiss him but I can’t emphasize strongly enough that it doesn’t mean anything, either. And we all know that this is totally normal. Or do you guys really think that that means I’m in love with Bones?” Jim finally ends his speech with a satisfied huff and a last bite into his fruit.  
People are so naïve sometimes that he almost has to snicker. 

 

When he looks up again he is slightly startled to see Uhura and Gaila staring at him. 

 

“Jim Kirk. You’re such an idiot,” Uhura grumbles and Jim wonders how she manages to put so much disappointment into her voice.

 

“What Uhura tries to say is yes, Jim. Yes, you are,” Gaila says to help him along. Then they both stand up, shake their heads as if they just lost faith in humanity and go away. 

 

After two minutes of intense meditation and brooding Jim tosses away the rest of his apple, springs to his feet and almost trips over them in his haste to find Bones. 

 

 

\---- Now, almost thirty-five years later, his hair is almost completely gray and a lot of things changed over the years. But one thing never changes; Bones still calls him an idiot for not realizing any sooner that they’re meant for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can stalk me on Tumblr!
> 
> http://thebitchesterbrothers.tumblr.com/


End file.
